


In which Vanya is Done with Everything

by Ravenloft_Resident



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Sorry Not Sorry, ben is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenloft_Resident/pseuds/Ravenloft_Resident
Summary: Vanya is more like Klaus than anyone wants to acknowledge. She also has a power not even Reginald knew about.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	In which Vanya is Done with Everything

When Vanya started the medication for her anxiety at the age of four, no one thought anything of it. They just assumed that was that and proceeded to ignore her as per their fathers instructions. Due to the fact that everyone was ignoring her, and the fact that her medication dulled everything in her life, she came to discover that sometimes, if a situation has just the right factors and continued to do so for a long enough time, things would begin to change. Maybe not for the better, but they would change. And of course, it just happened to be in the worst way possible. She developed a new power. Of freaking course. 

She first realized that she had a new power when she accidentally touched Luther as he shoved her out of the way to get to training. It was around the time when they were six. When he shoved her, her hand accidentally brushed his in her attempt to steady herself. And that’s when it happened. As he ran off, she felt her vision go fuzzy before she saw a grayscale scene of what looked to be one of the missions. Huh, that was odd. The oddest part that she noticed as she looked around was the fact that the only one on the mission was Luther. She didn’t know why that was it, but he looked older, like he was in his late teens, possibly early, very early, 20’s. She watched cautiously as he took out the bad guys, knocking them down one by one until suddenly, there was a loud bang and she saw that her brother had been shot. She let out a scream and tried to run to him. She couldn’t. As much as she resented him for starting to abandon her, she couldn’t bear the sight of her brother being shot. The next thing she knew, she was in the infirmary with mom, Reginald and Pogo. Dad injected him with a serum and after another odd shift, she saw that the serum had turned him into a half ape creature. 

She snapped out of her reverie with a jolt. What was that? She didn’t know what was going on, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that whatever it was, she needed to keep it a secret. So she did. It was actually rather easy to keep a secret, even from mom, who seemed to be the only one who acknowledged her presence on a regular basis. In the next week, she spent sleepless nights pondering what on earth it could be. Had she seen his future? No, that couldn’t be. She was ordinary, she didn’t have powers. Besides, she didn't know that it was the future. It just wasn’t possible. Still, in the back of her mind, there was a little niggle that her thoughts that she was ordinary were wrong. She didn’t know why, simply ignored it because it was just too insane. 

But then, it happened again. She’d been sitting in the library, listening to Five talk about one of his latest theories when she heard Pogo say that Reginald wanted to talk to him. Standing up quickly, he walked past her, not realizing that he’d hit her shoulder. Instantly, her world went fuzzy again before shifting to the grayscale she had seen with Luther. This time, it looked like everyone was younger, closer to the early teens she imagined. They were sitting at the table, eating breakfast when Five stood up quickly, slamming his knife into the table. He demanded that Reginald allow him to do a time jump. When the man denied him, he got angry and stormed out, ignoring the calls from his siblings to come back. She watched as he jumped to a different time, one seeming to be in the summer and the other in winter. Then, she watched in horror as he teleported into an apocalyptic scene. She felt like crying as he looked around, scared and confused. 

She felt herself being thrust back into the present. She put her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. She felt horrified. Was that what the future was like? No. She couldn't think like that, as with Luther she didn't know that this was going to happen, and she just hoped that it didn't. She let out a sigh before standing and walking out of the library. She needed to clear her mind, she needed her violin. She almost ran to her room, avoiding everyone. Not that she ran into anyone of course, they were probably training as always. When she got to her room, she forced herself to stop thinking about it and focus instead on her violin. 

As luck would have it, IT happened again later that day. Klaus was prancing past her, being Klaus and they had crashed in the hallway. He'd quickly gotten up as she murmured a quiet apology. The minute he stopped touching her she was once again thrown into a vision. She watched in horror as Reginald dragged a terrified Klaus out of the house and into the cemetery. She let out a cry and tried to run to help him but found herself stuck. She practically screamed as he locked him in the mausoleum, saying it was all for training and he'd thank him later. She watched for a little longer as he screamed and begged to be let out before she was thrown back to reality again. She felt like throwing up. She knew Reginald was planning on starting the others on special training soon but she desperately hoped that it wasn't going to happen.

However, when Klaus came to breakfast one morning the next week looking paler than usual, she felt her stomach drop. This confirmed her fear. She had powers. She wasn't ordinary. She was special. But she was also scared. Given what she had seen with Klaus’s ‘special training’, she knew that the others would soon be going through the same kind of training. The kind that would be aimed to ‘make them stronger’ when all it would do is make them suffer and see how long they would take to break. She could never let the fact that she had this power get out or she feared she would be targeted as well. She shuddered at the thought of having to go through some of the things she knew her siblings went through. 

But she also knew that she couldn't do nothing. Now that she knew a little bit about what her siblings were going through, and what they’d eventually go through, she knew that she had to do something, anything, to help them. This would be easier said than done of course. None of them really talked to her, and if they did, it was always to tell her to get out of the way or to leave them alone. Maybe she could.. Maybe she could secretly train her powers! Her father never watched her anyways, and she knew where the monitors were. She highly doubted that he would really be paying attention. He’d told her to meditate anyways, so this would be a perfect excuse. She was grateful that her ability was all mental, if touch based. 

Maybe she’d be able to eventually get it to the point where she wouldn’t have to touch someone at all. Going to her room, she sat on the floor and gathered her thoughts. She’d definitely need to pretend that nothing was different. Which was okay because the less attention on her the better. She was a more introverted person in general anyways. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath and focused on clearing her mind. It was actually rather easy, because when she had closed her eyes, almost immediately a calming music started to play. It sounded like the Violin Sonata no. 9 by Beethoven, one of her favorites. 

She let out another breath. She tried to reach out to her power, her emotions, but was stopped by something. She frowned. She tried again, but it seemed to be fuzzy, like something was stopping her from feeling things right. She tried a few more times before a realization came to her. Her anxiety medication. Of course. It was meant to prevent her supposed anxiety attacks, so by extension she imagined that it would also work to repress her other feelings. She let out a sigh. It looked like she would just have to overcome the medication and learn to control her emotions without anyone else learning that she was training like this. Lucky for her, other than practicing her violin, she didn’t do much during the day other than the schooling by private tutors, but the work that they assigned had never been difficult for her. 

Opening her eyes, she let out a sigh. This wasn’t going to be an easy task. She would have to be very, very careful to make sure no one knew what she was doing. She’d need to make sure that everything stayed the same, that she stayed the same. That didn’t mean that that she wouldn’t try to help her siblings. Oh, she definitely would be. But, she knew that it wouldn’t be enough. It made her sad to think about, but until a few of them at least were out of his grasp, she wouldn’t be able to do much without consequences to herself, and if she couldn’t help, she knew nothing would change. All she could do now was hope that things got better and didn’t remain as bad as they were.

~Six Years Later~

Vanya regretted everything. She regretted working past her anxiety meds. She regretted pursuing the power that she had. She even regretted remembering what Allison had done to her. She regretted not doing anything sooner, she regretted not doing more to help when she had the chance. Five was gone, as she had seen. Ben was dead, killed by his own power, a fate she had accidentally seen one day and had almost thrown up because of it. At that point, it had been too late to do anything to help Ben since he rarely talked to her and when she did try, he snapped at her. Five was another lost cause due to the fact that he was so incredibly headstrong and stubborn that he wouldn’t have listened anyway. She had cried that night, knowing the fate that her brother would have to live through. 

Today had not been a good day. When she came up for her daily meditation, she had remembered a time in her past when she had been locked up for being ‘out of control’ and remembered that Allison had rumored her to think she was ordinary. When she had that revelation she had been furious. She had wanted to march back downstairs and beat her father. He had done this to her. He had made her think she was ordinary. He had ordered the others to stay away from her. He was the reason that her life had been hell. Since she had turned ten, he had been hitting her. She still didn’t know why, but every time he managed to convince her that she deserved it. She knew that it was leaving bruises, but none of her siblings had said anything. Any of them other than Ben of course. 

She knew that he was still there. She saw the way that Klaus’s eyes flicked over to a place where she assumed Ben was sitting or standing, she saw the way that he lightly flinched and seemed to be arguing about something whenever he saw her. The one time she had let Klaus in on the fact that she knew he could see Ben was a time when she had given him a timid smile, and then looked over to the place where he had just been looking and she could assume Ben was. He seemed to be the only ghost Klaus saw anymore. Even now he was probably high off his ass. Not that she could blame him. If she could talk to the dead too she’d probably get into drugs too, to numb the pain, to stop hearing them. Klaus had just stared at her when she whispered a ‘thank you’ before scurrying off. 

Now though, she was in her room, still meditating before she practiced. When she had seen the memory of what Allison had done, she remembered that her powers were emotion based and related to sound. She growled when she realized that must be why Reginald had started giving her the meds. He had seen her as too dangerous and had decided that instead of breaking her, he was just going to not deal with her anymore. Lucky for her, however, she had been managing to get to more of her emotions and feel them without showing them. Still, she’d have to be careful not to lose control. If he realized that the medication wasn’t working anymore he’d probably realize that something wasn’t right and she’d be in trouble. So hide it she did. 

Taking a break from her meditation, she stood up to play her violin. She didn’t even know what tune she was playing, but she did know that this time, something was different. The music had felt like it was resonating deep inside of her soul. She was almost swept away by the elation her entire body seemed to feel. Was this her other power? Was this what her father had taken from her? This feeling of being more connected to her music than she ever had before, the feeling of joy that coursed through her veins, the power that thrummed in her soul like a heartbeat. She couldn’t help but feel herself sway to the beat of the music that she was creating. Then, snapping her eyes open, she very suddenly put her violin down and took a shuddering breath. 

She couldn’t let herself get lost, not until she could control it. It hadn’t been that however. She’d had a sudden feeling like she was experiencing all of her emotions at once. She sat quickly on the floor to take up meditating again. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and retreated into her mind. Of course, the minute she did that, that’s when she felt it. The feeling of all her emotions flowing in like a burst dam on a river that’s been collecting water for too long. She let out a quiet gasp, desperate to not be heard in case anyone passed. She reigned in the sudden feeling of a power trying to escape her body, much like what she had felt earlier. She isn’t sure how she manages to keep the power in. All she knows is that she’s going to have an awful headache later. 

That’s not the only things she feels however. She feels something in her mind expand throughout the house, throughout the city. She almost cries out as she sees the future of hundreds of people pass before her eyes. All of them, she vaguely realizes, seem to be of important milestones and events in the person's life. So, at least she now knew she didn’t have to touch someone to use her power. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle that. She didn’t have much positive experience with it, and her father was quickly teaching her an intense distrust of it. 

She clutched her head, trying to get everything to just stop. The music, the pressure, the visions. She wanted it all to stop. It wasn’t stopping. No matter how hard she tried, how long she screamed inside of her head it didn’t stop. She didn’t know how much time had passed, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. Deciding to try a last ditch effort, she shakily reached onto her desk, grabbed a pencil, and stabbed it into her thigh. Ouch. Her only consolation was that the noise had gone down a bit. Enough where she could hear the outside world again. She looked at her thigh and let out an annoyed sigh. 

That’s when she heard it. The sound of her door creaking open. Looking up, she was afraid that it would be Reginald, but instead of the towering man, she saw an incredibly concerned looking Klaus. And that’s when she remembered that today was one of the few days that the man was out of the building and the children were left to their own devices. No training, no lessons, nothing. She quickly put up her usual blank mask and met Klaus’s eyes. “Y-yes?” She asked timidly. 

Her leg was throbbing and she wanted to get medical supplies, but Klaus was staring at her. “Vanya, what happened?” She realized he was staring at her leg. 

“Oh, I fell,” she supplied quickly. 

“That’s not what Ben says…” Klaus said quietly. 

He closed her door again then moved to kneel beside her. “Vanya, what happened? Ben said you looked like you were going to be sick then stabbed your leg with a pencil,” he said, voice and hands shaking slightly. 

“I…” she knew she couldn’t explain it to him. 

She couldn’t tell him she had powers, she just couldn’t bring herself too. She was too afraid of anyone else knowing the consequences. “I…” she said, voice quieter than usual, “I wanted to feel something again…”

She looked down at the floor, feeling a few tears drip from her face. Klaus takes a sharp inhale of breath. “The anxiety meds I’m on,” she continues, body starting to tremble, “they numb everything. Klaus I…”

But she doesn’t need to say anything. He reaches forward and pulls her into a hug. She manages to not let herself cry, but does accidentally flinch at the contact. “Sorry,” she said, shame filling her. 

“It’s okay,” he said, just as quiet, “it’s not your fault the bastard beats you.”

Vanya froze. He lifts her face in his hands, a sad smile on his face. “Did you really think we didn’t know?” He asks, looking her in the eyes. 

She looked away. “I didn’t think any of you cared is all,” she said. 

She felt Klaus flinch at that. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he said, guilt filling his voice. 

“It’s okay,” she said, meaning it. “You couldn’t do anything.”

He just stared at her. “Now, come on, you should go before the others notice you’re gone. Please don’t tell them what happened. I don’t need them popping up at my door,” she  
said, standing up and walking towards her hidden stash of medical supplies. “But Vanya,” he started to say, concern in his voice. 

“Go,” she said, turning around. “It’s okay. I promise.”

He looked at her, but she gave him a look that very clearly told him she was not in the mood. After he left, she patched up the wound, wincing as she did. When she’d finished that, she let out a sigh, “Ben, I don’t know if you’re here, but if you are you can go to. You don’t have to worry about me.”

She could almost feel his disapproval at her statement, but all she said was, “go. Please.”

She didn’t know how, but she got the strong feeling that he had listened to her. Right now, she needed to get herself together before she had to go down to lunch. Hopefully, Klaus didn’t tell anyone what had happened. That was one of his strong suits, keeping secrets. She rubbed her head. She was going to need to up her game, and she needed to do it fast if she didn’t want something like this to happen again. Hopefully, she’d survive until she turned 18 and could legally leave the house without getting in trouble with the cops. 

~Twelve Years Later~

Vanya Hargreeves had started taking drugs when she was 13 years old. She had run away when she turned 18. The rest of the Umbrella Academy, even Reginald, only knew about her running away. She had become even more closed off after the incident when she fully discovered her powers. She hadn’t been seen since she had run away. The only thing that told them she was alive was a book she had written about her time at the Umbrella Academy, a book which had made many of them angry. They couldn’t believe that she had written that. Those were not her secrets to share. 

If asked, Vanya would tell you that she had started doing drugs because everything was too much. This was entirely true. Even to this day, there were times when controlling her powers was too much and she couldn’t stop the visions of people's lives from flying across her eyes like she was watching a terrifying slide show. These were the days when she brought out her knife in an attempt to get her brain to shut up. In the beginning, she had learned that if she injured herself, she would be able to focus on that and calm herself down. Luckily, that had been enough for a while. After a year though, she found that she needed something else. And so, she did what Klaus did. She did drugs. She mostly smoked pot, but if it was really bad, she would pull out more money than usual and carefully crawl out of her room before stumbling down the street to find the nearest dealer. She had almost had a few run-ins with Klaus, but she had managed to stay in the shadows. That was one thing she had been able to improve in the streets. The ability to hide, to blend in with the shadows and pretend you don’t exist. That and fighting. She’d learned very quickly that she needed to know how to fight if she wanted to stay alive and keep having a way to escape. Not that she did it as often as Klaus mind you, but she did it often enough that knowing was a necessity. 

When they had all turned 18, she had left. She couldn’t bear staying there anymore and now that she had a chance to get away? Of course she was taking it. She knew that no one cared, not really anyways. She had remained hidden there too, only being seen when the bruises were too big to hide or when she scurried out to help them, help which they never thanked her for. She’d hoped that after she left, she would be able to change how she acted, but years of old habits died hard. Though she did become a bit less introverted, it simply wasn’t in her nature to be extremely extroverted, not like Klaus was. When she had left, all she had brought were a few changes of clothes, money she had scrounged from around the houses and little performances she did outside, and her violin. With the money, she had found a relatively nice but cheap apartment. One of her neighbors even had a cat. 

About a month after she had left, she had auditioned for the open first chair position in the local orchestra and had been delighted to learn that she had gotten the position. She knew that a large part of it was due to her powers, but she couldn’t really control that. Now that she had them, she’d gained an incredible ear for tone and pitch, allowing her to perfectly play anything if she had it long enough. This didn’t stop her from trying her hardest of course. No, this just made her want to practice more. 

Not only that, but now that she had gained more control over her abilities and she wasn’t in that awful house anymore, she could help people more. While her siblings had enjoyed the limelight of media, she didn’t want that. She had taken a one year medical course after she turned 19 and had settled into life outside of the house. Because of her training, she had become able to tell what would best help people if she was touching them. Not only that, but due to intense study of medicine in her younger years, she was extremely intelligent in the ways of medicine and its application. When she had first applied for the course, she had been nervous about the people who would be there, but it turned out that her fear was unfounded. Many people there had taken to her rather quickly and she found that she got along well with them. When they’d learned how good her intuitions were, they had jokingly nicknamed her ‘the seer’. The first time she had heard it, she was surprised. But, she couldn’t help the smile that came to her face every time she heard it. Of course, once her co-workers went to a concert of hers, she had been nicknamed the ‘White Violin.’ She was told it was partially since white was a pure, healing colour and because she was such a good violin player. She was rather flattered at that. 

After she had finished up the course, she had somehow managed to land herself a part time job in the ER of a local hospital, taking care of people and helping doctors know what needed to be done. Many of them had been skeptical of her at first, but she had quickly grown onto them and the nickname ‘White Violin’ had stuck. They were very willing to work around her schedule too which was nice because sometimes practice ran late or she had work to do outside of the ER. Despite all of this, however, it didn’t stop her tendencies of going to drugs on the nights that got so bad that she could barely think because of the pounding in her head. Luckily, because she wasn’t a full time employee or a nurse of any sort, she was never drug tested. She did try to stay clean if she knew one was coming up however. Other than her powers sometimes going out of control, Vanya found that she was happy. No, she didn’t really have many friends or people that she hung around with, but in her opinion, she didn’t need any. 

As it happened, the first family member who found her was Klaus. The Hargreeve children had turned 24 today, and all of them were off doing their own thing, as usual. On that particular night, Klaus had been out looking for a place to get something. He didn’t really care what it was, he just needed a high. ‘Luckily’, he’d managed to find a dealer and was looking for a secluded place to get high. He didn’t want to deal with Diego again if he got caught. The guy had practically killed him the last time he’d been in, so he wanted to avoid it at all possible. That was the plan of course, until something happened. As Klaus had been walking down the street, he’d noticed Ben start to float off, a look of concern on his face. Klaus shrugged. This wasn’t unusual for his brother, so he didn’t really pay it any mind. 

That was of course until Ben came back. “Klaus,” he heard the boy say, his voice having an odd tone that he’d only heard a few times before. 

Prepared to give a sarcastic remark, he turned around, only to freeze at the sight before him. If ghosts could be paler than they already were, that was how he would describe Ben. He had a look of mixed panic and horror on his face. To add to his shock, he swore he could see a few ghostly tears trailing down his face. “Ben, what’s wrong?” He asked, instantly concerned. 

“I…” but he couldn’t seem to continue. 

He just motioned for Klaus to follow, and Klaus, for once, didn’t think of the drugs and did just that. He got suspicious when he saw Ben turn into an alleyway, but when he got near the end, next to a dumpster, he felt like his heart was stopping. Lying in front of him, hair splayed around her face, body at a slightly odd angle, was his sister Vanya. He now understood why Ben had been so affected. He knew that Ben was used to him doing drugs. It had just become an accepted fact of life that as long as Klaus had the horrifying visions of the dead that he did, he would do whatever he felt necessary to stop it. Vanya on the other hand… Vanya had always been the strong one of them all. While all of them may argue that they’d had it the worst, other than perhaps Luther, they would all agree that Vanya had had a pretty shitty life while she lived at Reginald’s house. Of course, none of them knew the true extent of each others private training, but that’s because the old man had kept it quiet. Unless it was Vanya. He made his dislike of her publicly known to all of them. He’d ordered them to avoid her, and they had all watched as she became more withdrawn, more of a shell than a human, every one of them too scared of retribution to reach out to her. 

This though, this was different. His entire body shaking with fear that she was dead, he gently shook her body, whispering, “Vanya. Vanya, please, please wake up.” 

He felt his heart burst with relief when she moved slightly, opening her bloodshot eyes. She saw him almost immediately and, in an odd, slurred speech said, “ohhh, i-it’s youuuu Klaush.”

He felt his stomach clench at the sight of her like this. “Vanya… What… what are you doing?” He asked, still concerned. 

“Ohhh, thish? Thish ish n’thin’,” she said, giggling a little, “it keeps th’ vishons ‘way.” 

“What the hell are you even on?” He asked, voice cracking. 

“Heroin, I think,” she said, grinning sleepily. “I was smokin’ s’m pot earlier too, so there’s tha’.”

Ben gave him a horrified look. Klaus felt the same. What did she mean visions? Was she on drugs so much that she was constantly hallucinating? What the hell was going on here?  
“Klaus,” Ben said, looking like he was about to burst into tears, something that was pretty unusual for him. 

“I know, I know,” he said, pulling out his phone, drugs long forgotten. 

Seeing them, he suddenly felt incredibly disgusted and threw them out. “Aww, why’d ya do tha’?” Vanya asked, giggling, “Also, ish Bennn here?” 

“Yeah,” Klaus murmured, pulling up Diego’s number. “I threw them out cause I’m not interested right now.”

Vanya just hummed. “Shooo, why’re you here?” She asked, looking up at him again. 

“Ben saw you and we couldn’t leave you,” he said, desperately hoping Diego would pick up. 

Thank the gods, he picked up a few seconds later. In a very frustrated voice, he said, “Klaus, I swear to god if you’re at the station again…”

But he was cut off by Klaus saying, “it’s not me Diego. I… it’s… can you just come here? I need your help. I’m in an alley near First and Walter. Please just… come quick.”

Diego was concerned. He’d never heard Klaus like he’d just spoken, full of shock, horror, and tiredness. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in five. Just, hold on okay? I’m sure whatever it is we’ll work it out,” Diego said, trying to comfort his oddly upset brother. 

Klaus let out a choked half laugh, half sob. “Yeah, sure,” Klaus said, hanging up. 

Putting his phone in his pocket, he moved so that Vanya’s head was in his lap and started running his fingers through her hair. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as tangled as he thought it would be, but it was still pretty dirty. “Vanya, how long have you been here?” He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Sluggishly, she looked up and said, “hmmm, ‘m not sure. Maybe y’st’rday?”

At this, Ben did start crying. He knew that he should have checked up on his sister. Once she’d left though, he’d become so involved with Klaus and making sure that he didn’t die he hadn’t thought to visit. “It’s okay Ben,” Klaus murmured, tears starting to run down his own face. “We all should have checked up on her more.”

“Mmmm, ‘s not ‘ur faul’,” she said, speech still slurred but with a small grin on her face. “I wasn’ ‘xpectin’ anyone t’ really find me anyway.”

“Vanya…” Klaus said, voice full of emotion, “it is our fault. We shouldn’t have listened to dad. We should have stayed together and not abandoned you.”

Klaus wasn’t exactly sure why, but seeing his sister a few minutes away from passing out because of drugs was… well, he didn’t like it. He felt angry and upset and frustrated. He wondered why she had even started using. Had things been that bad for her? Was it because of something that had happened after she had left? He felt a few more tears stream down his face. He couldn’t help but blame himself. Face suddenly creasing, Vanya lifted a gentle hand up and attempted to wipe his tears away. In her drug addled state however, she couldn’t manage more than a glancing touch to Klaus’s face. This just made his heart clench more. Even when she was so dosed up on drugs that she could barely make a coherent sentence, she was still trying to take care of him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a car screech to a halt and a pair of footsteps running down the alleyway before they froze. Klaus looked up and saw that Diego had  
arrived and was staring at the scene in horror. “Is that…” Diego asked, shock in his voice. 

Klaus nodded miserably. Diego understood why Klaus had sounded so broken over the phone. Their sister, their little sister, was lying on the ground, clearly dosed up on drugs. 

“What?” Was all he could ask. 

Looking over at the new voice, she smiled and said, “Diegoooo, it’s good t’ see ya again.”

“Y-yeah,” Diego said, choking over his words. 

Humming happily, she shakily stood, swaying in her place, and said, “three ‘f my fav’rite siblings all here.”

The three just stared at her. “What?” Diego asked, confused. 

“You, Klaus, ‘nd Ben,” she said, still swaying. “‘Nd ‘f my guess ‘s right, Five’ll be here in a few.”

They all looked at each other. Diego couldn’t see Ben, but he knew that Klaus probably could and that Vanya knew about it. “Van,” he said, using a very, very old nickname, “Five.. Five hasn’t been back in years.”

Giggling slightly, she closed her eyes and held up a hand, loosely showing three fingers. Then two. Then one. Then… there was a bright flash of light, and all of a sudden, Five had dropped on top of Diego. Klaus let out a little scream and Vanya grinned like a loon. Ben eyed Vanya. How had she known that Five was going to be arriving soon? She didn’t have powers. But… his jaw dropped in shock. Did she have powers? Was it possible? While Ben was in shock at the possibility of Vanya having powers, Diego and Klaus were in shock about the fact that Five had just appeared. “What year is it?” Five demanded, sounding every bit like his old self. 

“Umm, it’s 2014?” Klaus partially asked, confused. 

Five let out a sigh of relief. “There’s still time then,” he murmured, finally looking around. 

Giggling again, Vanya took a step forward to hug her brother, only to stumble over her own feet and start to fall. Luckily, Diego was fast enough to catch her and sit her back  
down on the ground. Five stared at her, shocked. “Yeah, that was our reaction too,” Klaus said quietly. 

“What the hell happened to her?” Five asked, still staring. 

“Drugs. What else?” Diego growled. 

“Fivee!” She giggled again. “Ur here! F’nally! Ur late!”

He just stared. Diego let out a sigh. “Come on, I think I have an idea where she lives. Does she have a phone on her?” He asked, picking her up bridal style. 

Klaus quickly searched her pockets and found it. Swiping, he unlocked it and quickly found the address. “I’ve got it,” he said, hurrying to the car. 

“Can you guys hold her?” Diego asked as Five and Klaus got into the car. 

They nodded. He gently set her on their laps and almost ran to get into the driver's seat. Klaus saw Ben sit in the front seat, looking back with concern. “I think she’s asleep,” Klaus said, looking as her body relaxed. 

Even as out of it as she was, she had still tensed at touch, something he cursed their father for. “Good,” Diego breathed. 

“Okay, can someone explain what’s going on?” Five asked, still sounding concerned, more concerned than he ever had. 

“Well, I was on my way to get high when Ben suddenly came up to me and looked more scared than I’ve ever seen him, so I followed him and found Vanya..” Klaus trailed off. 

“What the hell was she even on?” Diego growled, doing his best not to break any traffic laws while still going as fast as he could. “I’ve seen druggies before, but she seemed different.”

Klaus took a shuddering breath. “She said that she’d been smoking some pot earlier, which I don’t suppose is as concerning, and… she said she’d done… she said she’d done heroin before we found her…”

Five and Diego looked sharply at him. “I checked too..” He said, choking on his words. 

“What the hell happened while I was gone?” Five said, seeming to be numb. 

“I don’t know. We haven’t seen her in years,” Diego said, parking in an open spot. 

Klaus gently handed him Vanya before getting out of the car. They quickly climbed the stairs and made their way to the fourth floor. When they got close to her door, they saw a woman and a man standing outside her door, pacing nervously. “Where is she?” The woman asked, running her hands through her hair nervously. 

The three boys looked at each other before cautiously approaching. “Umm, excuse me, but who are you?” Klaus asked, not sure what was going on. 

The two turned to look at him, then saw Vanya in Diego’s arms and the woman almost screamed. “Oh my god! Vanya! What happened to her?” She asked frantically. 

They looked at each other. The woman and man's faces went pale. “Oh no… She was doing it again wasn’t she? I thought she said she’d stopped… it must have been a bad night,” the woman rambled. 

Diego, Five and Klaus were confused. “Sam, come on, let’s get inside. I’m sure they’re confused,” the man said. 

Sam, the woman nodded, still looking frantic. “Ah, yes, of course,” she said, fumbling with a key. 

When she finally managed to get the door open, they all walked into the apartment. The four boys, who were unfamiliar with her apartment thought it was actually rather nice. 

“Here,” the man said, “set her down on the sofa.”

Diego did just that. When he’d set her down, he made sure she was comfortable and had blankets and pillows. Reaching down, he moved a piece of hair from her face, noticing how peaceful she looked. Letting out a sigh, he turned and saw that the others were sitting at a table, waiting for him. When he sat down, Sam burst out, “what happened? What was it this time?” 

The man let out a sigh. “Calm down Sam. I’m Adam by the way,” he said, addressing the three others. “I’m going to guess that the young one is Five, the one with tattoos is Klaus, and that the one in the bad leather is Diego.”

They stared at him. “What?” Klaus asked, confused. 

“We should probably start from the beginning. We met Vanya a few years ago in the ER. Sam had been in an accident and Vanya helped save her. We’ve been friends ever since and recently, we’ve started dating,” Adam explained, looking at them. 

Jaws dropped. “Okay,” Diego said, more than a little suspicious, “so why were you waiting outside then?” 

Sam sighed. “Well, ever since we learned about her… habits, if she doesn’t get back before eleven, we wait outside the door for her,” she said. 

“Haven’t you tried to help?” Five asked sharply. 

“Why haven’t you?” Sam snapped back, putting her head down on the table.

“Okay, okay, we’re all a little stressed right now,” Klaus said, putting his hands up, “let’s talk this out.”

“Thank you,” Adam said. “I take it you’ve had experience with this before?”

Klaus gave him a crooked grin. “I’m a user myself,” he said. 

“So, how’d you find her?” Sam asked, sounding worried again. 

“Well… my brother Ben said he’d seen something in an alley. I’ve never seen him look quite like that, so I followed and… well, here we are,” Klaus said, smile falling. 

Adam let out a sigh. “What was it tonight?” He asked looking incredibly tired. 

“Well, she said she’d been smoking some pot earlier,” Klaus said. 

“Yeah, that was with us,” Adam said, smiling faintly.

“Then she said.. She said she’d been doing heroin before we found her,” Klaus said, letting out a sigh. 

Sam sounded like she had started crying, and Adam put his head in his hands. “Goddamnit Vanya,” he murmured. 

“Do you guys know why she started using?” Klaus asked, desperate for answers.

“Yeah… You guys should probably know anyways. So, we know about you guys and how you have powers. And how you were all told that she didn’t have powers and ordered by your father to ignore her,” Adam started. Sam was too distraught to continue. 

“She said that she started using when she was around 13. As to the reason? Well,” Adam looked over at Vanya, “she started using because her visions got to be too much.”

The Hargreeves brothers stared at him. “What?” Five whispered, shocked. 

Sam nodded, finally looking up. “When she was four, her father tried to train her, to control her powers. But one day, when she lost control, he deemed her too dangerous and locked her up in a bunker below using the excuse that she was sick. When she kept not cooperating, he had your sister Allison rumor her into thinking that she was ordinary,” she told them. 

Klaus felt sick. The old bastard had lied about her not having powers? He’d ordered them to stay away from her, to ignore her. How could he have done that to her? What had she done to deserve it? Nothing. Not a single goddamn thing. Five was in shock. He’d been horrible to her. He hardly ever listened to her, instead choosing to rant about his formulas and equations. And then, he had left her. He knew she was being hit by their father, and he had just left her. Left her at the mercy of that sick bastard. Diego felt empty. He’d been a dick to her. Well, not just to her, but everyone else. That still didn’t excuse his actions however, he knew that she had been treated the worst out of all of them. Even with the special training. Abandonment was no laughing matter. 

“What… what are her powers?” Five asked, voice shaking. 

“Well,” Adam said, rubbing his face with his hands, “one is that she can control sound waves. The other is that if she touches someone she can see a significant milestone in their future.”

They stared. “So, why does she use?” Klaus asked, confused. 

“Well, I suppose you could compare it to your own powers of seeing the dead, Klaus,” Sam said, looking back towards them. “When she was around 12 she accidentally made it so that she doesn’t need to touch people to see. Sometimes, it just happens. Can you imagine seeing snippets of everyone's lives? The important parts. So many times, they’re horrific scenes of accidents or other horrific things that no one should have to see. And she witnesses them all. She saw when Klaus started his training,” Klaus winced, “she saw Ben’s death before it happened, but couldn’t do anything about it,” everyone’s jaws dropped, “she even saw Five teleport to the apocalypse. Sometimes, the visions and emotions she feel get to be too much, so she does the best she can to cut it off.”

The boys felt incredibly guilty. “How could we have not been there for her?” Klaus asked, horror and sadness filling his entire figure. 

“She didn’t want you to know,” Adam said. 

“Why not?” Five asked. 

“It actually makes sense,” Diego said softly. 

“How?” Five asked. 

“Well,” Klaus said, “think about it. When we all got our powers, dad started us with the special training. I remember there was a day, after Ben had died when I walked into her room and she had stabbed her leg with a pencil. I didn’t realize it then, but now I realize that the powers are probably why.”

Sam and Adam nodded. “That’s exactly why. I think she said that’s the day she first experienced seeing visions of everyone,” Adam added thoughtfully.

They all sat there in silence, no one sure what to say. After a while of uncomfortable silence, Klaus was about to say something, when they heard a groan from the sofa. They all turned to see that Vanya was starting to sit up, holding her head in her hands. She looked like she was in pain. Sam leapt up and ran to her. “Vanya!” She collapsed by the sofa. 

“S-sam?” She asked, looking around blearily. 

“Vanya I thought you said you were done! Why didn’t you tell us it was this bad?” Sam asked, sounding like she was about to cry. 

Vanya looked away and in a bitter tone told her, “I didn’t want to bother you again. Besides, by the time I bought it, it was so bad that I could barely think.”

The brothers watched their sister. Klaus walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Vanya,” he asked, in a sad tone, “please don’t ever do that to me again. I don’t want to see my sister lying in an alleyway hopped up on drugs ever again.”

Vanya looked away. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

He hugged her for a few minutes before her thin, tiny arms snaked around his waist and she started crying. It wasn’t loud or hard, but instead it was a soft, heartbreaking sob that made Klaus want to cry. He looked at Sam, but she didn’t really have any answers. He just allowed Vanya to keep crying on him. He wished he could have done this for her sooner, he wished he could have been there for her sooner. But of course, fate had decided that he wouldn’t be. Sometimes, the people you want to be there for the most don’t want you there. And sometimes, you just have to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first TUA fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> I don't have much to say about this, but as always let me know what you guys think and give it a kudos. 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Ravenloft Resident


End file.
